


Reunited

by DeathOrMauMau



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Peterick, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathOrMauMau/pseuds/DeathOrMauMau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this years ago i just thought someone on here might enjoy it.</p><p>Pete and Patrick meet up again after FOB goes on hiatus and sexyness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

Patrick walked out of his Chicago apartment to the mailbox, he reached in and took out a bundle of letters and catalogues, one letter in particular interested him. Once he got inside he discarded all the usual mail and focused on opening the letter. It was from his record company saying that he had been chosen to play at a benefit gig along with a bunch of other acts. 

He smiled, he was happy to perform songs of his new album but he always got really nervous about being on stage alone. He looked at the second sheet of paper he was holding, it was a list of other artists performing at the gig. He read down the list, nothing interested him until he reached a particular band; Black Cards. Pete’s new band, he suddenly felt way more nervous. He hadn’t spoken to Pete very much since Fall Out Boy split and he’d never met the other members of the band. He suddenly got a strange but familiar feeling deep inside his stomach, it was a feeling he’d had everyday that he spent with Pete but he hadn’t felt it in a while. It was tingly and warm at the same time, both nauseating and glorious, and a little scary. Patrick had always tried to tell himself it was nothing but sometimes he wondered if he had feelings for Pete, other than friendship, more than friendship. He wondered about the scenarios he played out in his head, when he was so tired that he couldn’t control his thoughts, he often though about kissing Pete, holding Pete, making love to Pete and simply having him all to himself. Patrick wondered if anything like that were to happen in reality if Pete were to kiss him would react the way he would want to, that is, would he kiss back or if he would panic and run. 

At first thinking sexual things about Pete had been scary for him, he’d never been gay, or interested in men at all. There was something about that scrawny, mysterious, dark haired boy that he’d always felt drawn to. Patrick often got embarrassed when Pete would whisper sweet things in his ear or kiss him on the check during a concert, he always thought he liked it a bit too much. Patrick hadn’t thought about Pete this way in a long time, he regretted not acting on these feelings when he had the chance. When they spent everyday together, before Ashlee. Patrick was amazed and slightly proud of him self that he could think about Pete his way without feeling embarrassed of ashamed, he had grown up a lot since the band started and had learned a lot about him self. He was saddened that he would probably never get another chance to act on his feelings, he thought about Black Cards. 

He new it wasn’t true but someone deep down inside him he felt that Black Cards was Pete’s replacement for Fall Out Boy. That Bebe Rexha was Pete’s replacement for him. Patrick suddenly got angry with himself, he knew it wasn’t true but he couldn’t stop himself thinking it. 

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked back towards the piece of paper in his hand. He read the rest of the acts but nothing else interested him. He thought about calling Pete to see how he was doing. Half an hour passed before he finally decided to pick up the phone, he dialled Pete’s number, which he had memorized many years before. The feeling in his stomach got stronger and he almost didn’t answer when a rough, deep voice spoke. “Hello?” it said.  
“Uhh hey. . . Pete?” Patrick answered, his voice slightly shaky.   
“Yeah” the voice that he now knew was Pete said.  
“Oh, it’s Patrick”  
“Hey man! I haven’t spoken to you in ages” Pete voice lighted considerably but he still sounded uncharacteristically tired.  
“I just got the letter about a gig and I saw Black Cards are playing too so I thought I’d say hi”  
“What gig?” Pete asked.  
“Oh, my bad you probably haven’t gotten the letter yet, it’s from the label”  
“Hold on, I’ll see if I can find it here” Patrick heard Pete put the phone down and then a lot of rusting of papers went on until he picked the phone back up. “I found it,” he announced. Patrick heard him rip open the envelope and assumed he was now reading the paper. “Cool, I can’t wait, thanks for calling I probably wouldn’t have read it otherwise.” Patrick wondered why but he didn’t ask.  
“It’s fine, hey man I’ll see you there then” Patrick wanted so badly to continue talking to the voice he hadn’t heard in so long.  
“Yeah ok, cya there” Pete said.   
“Bye” Patrick hung up the phone, the feeling in his stomach slowed but by no means stopped. In the week that followed until the show the same feeling returned every time he thought about Pete. 

The day came for him to drive to the venue and begun packing, he walked into his room, grabbed a bag and when to grab some clothes for the event, but he was suddenly worried about what Pete would think of his new clothes, Pete was used to chubby Patrick, long hair, sideburns, glasses, jumpers, big shoes, colourful jeans and of course the hat. Patrick had changed a lot since then, he was so much more comfortable with he is now and his wardrobe had changed accordingly. He realised how silly he was being, worrying about what Pete will think of his clothes, Pete had always been the most accepting person of Patrick no matter how he looked. 

Patrick packed his bag and his guitar into the car, hopped in and drove for an hour and a half until he reached the venue. He parked and was taken to the trailer that they had provided for him. He unloaded his things inside the trailer, he inspected the trailer and then stood there wondering what to do now. He thought about when he used to travel with Fall Out Boy, they were never bored; Pete always had some crazy idea or a new riff to show Patrick. He sighed, I may as well have a look around he thought. 

Patrick walked out of the trailer and started walking with no particular destination in mind. He looked around the site, it was all outside, besides the canteen and the toilet block. Patrick found the stage, it was rather big and black, facing away from the trailers are other buildings and towards a big empty expanse of grass. He walked up the stairs and onto the stage, he slowly made him way up to the front. He watched his feet as he stood as close as he could to the edge, he wiggled his toes and the tips of his shoes moved. He slowly brought his head up to look out into the grass. 

He suddenly felt very alone, he wasn’t of course, he could hear people talking behind him, in buildings and in trailers. He imagined the space in front of him filled with people, all watching him, some –hopefully- signing along. He always used to tell himself that he didn’t mind that Pete always got all the attention on stage, but now he thought how much he really did like the attention. He smiled to himself and felt better about performing in 2 days time. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted but a very familiar voice behind the stage. He thought for a moment before he realised it was Pete, he was talking to voices that Patrick didn’t recognise. He walked down the other side of the stage and saw them walking away from him. He realized that Pete had been talking to the rest of Black Cards. He watched Pete walk away, the short one on the left with black hair and tight jeans. He thought about approaching them but he was still too nervous about meeting them. Pete waved to the rest and separated from the group, this was his chance. Patrick jogged up to Pete who was heading towards the trailers. He stopped beside Pete, “Hey”.  
“Patrick! Oh hey man”  
They looked at each for a moment, both smiling widely before Pete suddenly jumped forward and wrapped his arms around Patrick. After a second of surprise Patrick hugged back. 

He followed Pete to the Black Cards trailer and before long they were talking like they’d never been apart. In a rare moment of silence Patrick realised Pete hadn’t said a single word about Ashley. “So, how’s Ashley?” he asked warily. Pete looked sad for a moment before answering, “Uhh, not too good man” he said slowly.   
“Oh sorry”  
“Nah it’s ok, we’re actually thinking about getting a divorce”  
“Woah, it’s that serious?”  
“Yeah, I’d rather not talk about it”  
“Yeah, of course, sorry”  
Patrick tried his hardest not to be even a little bit happy about it, but he couldn’t help it. He felt bad about himself for a moment before remembering how horrible Ashley had been to him. She always called him fat and ugly when Pete wasn’t around, she said that no one even knew who he was, that Pete was the only reason the band was famous. He became even happier at the thought of them splitting and he let himself this time but he didn’t show it. 

Patrick placed his hand on Pete’s shoulder and Pete put his hand over Patrick’s hand. The feeling in his stomach returned but he didn’t move his hand, he liked the feeling of Pete’s rough bassist hand on his. Pete held Patrick’s hand and moved them to a space of couch between them. Patrick wondered why holding Pete’s hand felt so good but he really didn’t care.

They sat in silence for a moment and Patrick saw Pete look him over. They made eye contact and Pete blushed. “Sorry but you look really good” he said, this made Patrick blush too.   
“Thanks”  
“Not that you didn’t look good before!”  
He thanked Pete even though he didn’t agree with him.   
“Yeah I feel much better about myself now” he gestured to his clothes, “I’m happy with this now”  
“Ah man I didn’t know you felt that bad before, I’ve always thought you were gorgeous” Pete’s voice tapered off at the end and he looked away from Patrick.  
Patrick’s cheeks flushed so red he thought they might never return to their original colour.   
In a momentary wave of confidence he leant forward and quickly kissed Pete on the cheek. He didn’t move and Patrick wondered if it had even happed at all or if in his sudden lust for Pete he had imagined it all together, his thoughts were cut off by Pete’s gaze. He had lifted his head to look at Patrick, in Pete’s eyes he saw that he defiantly hadn’t imagined kissing him. Patrick couldn’t see through Pete’s poker face to tell if he had done the right thing or not. Pete brought his hand up and rested it on the back of Patrick’s neck, Patrick felt relief wash over him as Pete moved in and their lips touched. 

Patrick pushed back with more intensity and moved his hands to Pete’s back to pull them closer together. Patrick had never felt so many emotions take him over at the same time, of course he felt his pants gets tighter but inside he felt an almost overwhelming longing for Pete but he also felt guilty, like somehow he shouldn’t be doing this, he shouldn’t be kissing Pete but just as intense he felt excitement because he was in fact kissing Pete, it felt taboo and forbidden and as Pete pushed his tongue into Patrick’s welcoming mouth he realised he loved that feeling, breaking the rules, it reminded him of when they were young and they used to sneak out in the middle of the night to go see concerts their parents had absolutely forbid them to. It felt good, so good neither of them noticed Nate knocking, rather loudly, on the door of the trailer. They didn’t notice when he opened the door either and sharply stopped, staring at them for a moment before he called out “guys!”  
They both turned and looked completely surprised.  
“Can’t you see we’re a bit busy?” Pete laughed softly.   
Patrick felt his cheeks catch fire and he looked away, he tried to pull back from Pete but Pete held them together.  
“Uhh, sorry, but we go on in half an hour, just thought I should come and tell you” Nate just laughed and turned to leave when Pete called him back.  
“This is Patrick” he said, gesturing to the boy in his arms.   
“Hey, I’m Nate, I’m the guitarist” he extended his hand to shake and Patrick was able to pull free from Pete to take it.   
“Hi, I was the singer for Fall Out Boy”  
Nate laughed again “I know” he said “Pete only talks about you, uh, all the time.”  
It was Pete’s turn to blush and look away this time.  
“We’ll be out in a minute”   
Nate smiled at Patrick and closed the door behind him.   
Patrick looked at Pete who was looking at the small space between them, he reached his hand out to left Pete’s head and kiss him softly on the lips. When they broke apart Pete smiled at him.  
“I suppose I better get ready” he said.  
Patrick nodded and Pete pulled himself off the couch with a sigh. He adjusted the bulge in his pants before heading to the bedroom to change.  
He emerged in bright red jeans and I tight black t-shirt, Patrick looked over him and nodded in appreciation. Pete laughed and tackled him onto the couch, lying on top of Patrick Pete kissed his left cheek, then right and then finally his lips. They both left the trailer rather hot and a little bit flustered. 

Patrick watched Pete play from the side of the stage. Pete was his usually crazy self, swearing at the crowd in between songs, jumping around and finally stage diving into adoring fans at the end of the show.   
The band walked off stage past Patrick, after thanking the crowd. Nate smiled knowingly at him and was followed by a red faced, sweaty and smiling Pete. Patrick smiled back and congratulated Pete on their performance.   
“You’re up next” Pete was still out of breath.  
“Wish me luck”   
“You’ll do great” Pete placed his hands on Patrick’s shoulders and kissed him briefly before pushing him towards the stairs. 

Patrick took a deep breath before walking up the stairs. The crowd looked much bigger from this position, the empty space he saw before was now full with people, all of them looking at him and, surprisingly, all of them cheering. Patrick was pleasantly surprised and encouraged to make this show amazing for them. 

After Patrick got over his initial nerves the show went great, he sang his heart out and even danced a little. He thanked the crowd and the band behind him and was about to walk off when he saw Pete run up the stairs. The crowd cheered loudly and then again, louder then ever when Pete almost tackled Patrick with a forceful kiss. Patrick laughed and waved to everyone on their way off stage. When they reached Patrick’s trailer, he untangled his hand from Pete’s to open the door and went into the room to change. His shirt had already been removed and he was unbuttoning his belt when the door opened and Pete strolled in.   
“Pete I’m getting dressed” he said shyly and crossed his arms over his chest.   
“No you’re not” Pete said and walked closer “you’re getting undressed”  
Pete uncrossed Patrick’s arms and wrapped his own around Patrick’s lower back. He pulled Patrick close so their hips were pressing together, they kissed softly and then again with more force. Patrick placed his hands on either side of Pete’s neck and slid his tongue into Pete’s mouth. They broke apart and looked into each other’s eyes, Pete’s hands moved up Patrick’s stomach and rested one on his chest, the other one brushed a finger over Patrick’s soft lips. Patrick smiled and playfully bit at Pete’s finger.  
Pete’s hand made it’s way down to the zipper of Patrick’s pants, he pulled It down and slipped his hand in. Patrick blushed when he let out a little moan of pleasure against Pete’s touch. Pete pressed harder this time and received a louder moan in reply. 

Pete smiled widely at him, Patrick giggled softly and buried his head in Pete’s neck. Pete rested his head on Patrick’s shoulder and kissed it. Leaving his head in it’s place Patrick’s hand found it’s way up Pete’s shirt. He ran his hands over Pete’s hard stomach and felt Pete smile on his shoulder. Pete’s hand came under Patrick’s chin and lifted his head, they kissed passionately and Patrick pulled Pete’s shirt over his head and let I fall to the floor. Pete pulled Patrick belt from the loops in his jeans all the while staring at him lustfully. Patrick was suddenly pushed backwards onto his bed and he begun pushing an assortment of crap onto the floor while Pete took off his own belt and unbuttoned his jeans. When he was done Pete jumped on top of Patrick, making the bed bounce. While they kiss Patrick can smell Pete’s musky sweat from performing, Pete pushed his hard hips onto Patrick’s and Patrick feels so helpless and completely under the other man’s control, he wants to make Pete feel this way, to have control over him but before he can think anymore Pete bites his lip hard and growls loudly. Patrick smiles which frees his lip from Pete’s teeth, Pete doesn’t smile, instead he bites Patrick’s neck even harder, a small yelp escaped Patrick’s lips leaving Pete the victor. Pete gives a little smirk before Patrick grabs his firm buttocks through his jeans and squeezed it. “Mmm, I defiantly like this new Patrick” Pete smiles deviously and kisses down Patrick’s chest. He reaches Patrick jeans and pulls them off exposing a large bulge in Patrick’s grey underpants. Pete rubs the palm of his hand over it several times while looking into Patrick’s eyes before nibbling the band of Patrick’s underpants. He finally pulls them all the way off, exposing Patrick’s impressive erection to the cold air. Pete grips it and runs his hand over it before licking the tip and making Patrick moan. At a desperate attempt of feeling some sort of control Patrick gripped Pete’s hair behind his ear. Pete takes the head of Patrick’s erection into his mouth and sucks causing Patrick’s back to arch and his grip on his hair tighten. Liking this response Pete takes the rest of Patrick into his mouth a hollows his cheeks, Patrick bucks his hips up and Pete starts to move his head up and down slowly. 

Pete’s hand that had been resting on Patrick’s thigh now moved down between Patrick’s legs. Pete ran his finger around Patrick’s opening and look up at Patrick.  
Pete pulled a questioning face “only if you want” he said softly. Patrick knew the question was coming, he’d always wanted to know what it would be like and Pete was the only person in the world he wanted to do it, Pete was the only person in the world he wanted at all. Patrick closed his eyes and nodded at Pete. Pete placed his hand on Patrick’s knee and bent it so his leg was up. Pete sucked his finger and he kissed Patrick’s thigh before bringing his hand back down and slowly pushing it into Patrick. 

Patrick wasn’t completely surprised by the feeling, he had experimented a little before but he loved the feeling now, knowing it was Pete made it so much better. They made eye contact as Pete pushed a second finger in, Patrick winced at the pain that was soon taken over by pleasure as Pete started moving his finger in and out. He took Patrick’s erection into his mouth again and increased the speed of his fingers. Patrick’s hand that was in Pete’s hair now moved to his shoulder and dug his fingers deep into Pete’s skin. “Pete stop” Patrick moaned breathlessly “not yet”, and then a gasp as Pete took him to the back of his throat before stopping. They were both breathing deeply when Pete surfaced and when they kissed Patrick could taste him self in Pete’s mouth. Pete brought his hips back down and Patrick realised he still had his jeans on “you’re wearing way to many clothes”. Pete smiled widely and Patrick suddenly kissed him with his hands around this neck. Patrick squeezed his hands around Pete’s neck slightly before turning them both over so he was on top. Patrick kissed down Pete’s chest until he reached one of his nipples, he flicked it with his tongue a few times before nibbling on it. Receiving satisfying sounds from Pete he continued south. Before Patrick could pull Pete’s jeans off Pete’s hand came down and retrieved something from his back pocket, before Patrick could see what it was he hid it under the pillow. 

All of Pete’s clothes now properly arranged on the floor he took a hold of Pete’s hard on and suddenly realised something, “uhh Pete?”   
“Yeah Tricky baby”  
“I’ve never done this before. . . “   
“I know but don’t worry” Pete’s hand come down and stroked Patrick’s hair “just do what you think feels good” he gave Patrick a sweet smile.  
Patrick kept his eyes on Pete to gauge his reaction. “so, like this” he said before he licked from the base to the tip of Pete’s penis. Pete’s eyes closed and bit his lip. He nodded “yeah like that” Pete said breathlessly. Thinking of what he would like Patrick swirled his tongue round Pete’s tip and realised in the glorious taste of Pete’s precum. Feeling excited and a little bit nervous Patrick took Pete’s full length into his mouth and hollowed his cheeks before moving his head back and forth. Patrick was proud of himself for, judging by the sounds Pete was making, being surprisingly good at it. “Please” Pete begged “fuck me, please Patrick”  
“How could I possibly say no to that?” Patrick smiled and bit his lip looking questioningly at Pete who smiled knowingly and reached under his pillow for the small bottle of lube he had hidden earlier and passed it to Patrick. Patrick lubed his, sill raging erection and lined himself up with Pete. He watched Pete’s eyes slide shut and his back arch as he pushed slowly into him. Patrick froze, letting the feeling of Pete’s warm, tightness wash over him. He pulled almost all the way out slowly before roughly slamming himself back in, this caused a sharp intake of breath from Pete, Patrick repeated this, getting the same response from Pete. 

This is the feeling he had wanted to give Pete now he had complete control and he was going to use it. Holding himself up with a hand on either side of Pete’s head Patrick picked up a quick rhythm. Pete’s lips were parted and he opened his eyes to look into the other mans. Patrick was now making a small sound every time he thrust in. Why have I never done this before he thought to himself. He had never seen Pete look so helpless as now and he loved having that power over him. Patrick reached his head down to kiss Pete rough and messily as he thrust harder and faster. Patrick rested his forehead on Pete’s and grasped Pete’s hands tightly with his own. He could feel Pete was close and he was too, he increased his speed on last time before finishing inside Pete. Patrick quickly brought his hand down and with a few hard and fast strokes Pete exploded on their stomachs. 

Patrick pulled out of Pete and flopped down next to him. They both laid there for a few moments breathing hard before Pete turned to Patrick, “not in my wildest dreams did I expect you to be that good” he said breathlessly and shaking his head. Patrick smiled and pecked Pete quickly on the lips. “Patrick Vaughn Stump?”  
“Yes Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz”  
“Promise you’ll never leave me again”  
“Never”  
“Never ever?”  
Patrick laughed and kissed his new boyfriend tenderly on the lips before snuggling into him.


End file.
